A musical life
by njlove63
Summary: series of songflics I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thousand miles…

_Making my way downtown _

_Walking fast _

_Faces passed _

_And I'm home bound_

Joe had walked for blocks upon blocks trying to free his mind of her. He walked down the streets of the city, that started to darken as night approached. He made his way back to the hotel to get ready for the next concert.

_Staring blankly ahead _

_Just making my way _

_Making my way _

_Through the crowd_

As he made his way through the screaming crowd, he faked smiles to his fans. He urged his way to the backstage. He walked in and started to stare out to nothing in particular. He watched as people passed by and moved to see the next performer.

_And I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder... _

He sat and pondered her features in his mind. He needed her more than anything. She had no idea what she had done to his heart. Her long lashes batted unknowingly causing him to die of a heart attack each time.

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight_

He stood up and stumbled to the stage. As he started the song, his eyes searched the crowd. Looking for her. The girl with the soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes. When he searched he never found her.

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you _

_And I wonder _

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

He sat on the couch after their last performance. Joe had finally given up on his dream girl that night. He thought he would never see her again.

_Cause everything's so wrong _

_And I don't belong _

_Living in your _

_Precious memories _

_'Cause I need you _

_And I miss you _

_And now I wonder... _

Yet, her petit features stay with him. Her long blonde hair complementing her thin, white face. As her blue eyes pierce your heart her smile melts it. Her laughter is like an angel's choir, the music to anyone's ears. Who was he kidding he would never forget her. Never in his life. He would never give up hope. He would search the thousands of miles to find her. His dream girl.

_If I could fall _

_Into the sky _

_Do you think time _

_Would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles _

_If I could _

_Just see you _

_Tonight_

As he made his way down to his dressing room, Joe heard a beautiful voice laughing, oh so sweetly. He barged into the room. Only to find her. The girls of his dreams. Everything about her so perfect. He rushed up to the dumbfounded girl named lola. Her lime green hair tossed on the floor. He picked her and kissed her passionately. When he noticed what he was doing, he pulled away and muttered "a I'm sor-." Yet to his surprise, she pulled the back of his neck closer to her and deepened her kiss. When she was done, she whispered in his ear ( sending shivers down his spine) "no need to apologize." She giggled lightly and strutted out of the room wig in tact. He knew she was his dream girl and now he could see her every night from now on. Not needing to walk a thousand miles just to see her face.

**I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT! **


	2. I'll never

Lilly was walking down the hot, sandy beach

I'll never break your heart by the Back street boys.

Lilly was walking down the hot, sandy beach. Going to Rico's, the local hot spot, it could keep ya cool in the hottest of days. She had a boyfriend, Oliver Oken. I know you ask Oliver?! But, ever since the world found out that Miley was Hannah, She had become cold, cruel and popular. Oliver was the one there to comfort her. She was almost there and she heard a moaning Miley and breathless Oliver behind the bush. She looked and saw Miley staring at her, with eyes of attacking. Miley knew she hurt her and she knew this was a way to get back at her. For what I do not know. Miley leaned in and whispered "Lilly is looking for you." And Oliver answered, " She can wait another 5 minutes."

" OLIVER OKEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Oliver jumped at the sound of the yell. He turned to see an angry Lilly reddening. He ran to her side and acted as if nothing happened. Lilly's frown lightened to a smile. And then Oliver felt the punch in his face and after one look to Lilly his world went black, as did his eye.

Monday morning came by and Lilly was saddened because she lost her two best friends. She had really close friends: like the jonas brothers, Ashlee, Hailey, and Morgan. But none of them were so close to her and knew her, her whole life like Oliver. I guess Ashlee could be considered like her sister: she was very tan with dark black hair. She wore funky outfits that showed her personality as fun and daring. She had teal highlights and wore huge clear sunglasses. But the best thing was that Lilly could actually talk to her and look up to her. She was a good role model.

Hailey was like the little sister Lilly never had. She was a year younger and was next door neighbors with her. She was short and petite, She loved to swim like at anytime of the day. And she is in love with Nick Jonas .

Morgan is Lilly's cousin. She is Hailey's age and is best friends with her. She is very intelligent and skipped a grade. She is thin and has curly locks. She reminds Lilly of Miley in a lot of ways. They use to call her Mini miley. But that changed after Miley's/ Hannah secret was blown.

Lastly, the Jonas Brothers: Kevin(senior), Joe( Junior), and Nick (freshman). They were into movies and sports. They are really popular. But choose to hang around Lilly and the girls. Ashlee has a minor crush on Kevin. Hailey and Morgan on Nick. And Lilly likes no one especially today. This horrid Monday.

Everyone has questioned Lilly. Why she was acting so strange. Even Ashlee couldn't get it out of her. Until Joe walked up to her…

Baby I know your hurting

Right now you feel like you could never love again

Now all I ask is for a chance

To prove that I love you

From the first day

That I saw your smiling face

Honey, I knew that we would be together forever

Ooh when I asked you out

You said no but I found out

Darling that you'd been hurt

You felt that you'd never love again

I deserve a try honey just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in you were so quick to judge

But honey he's nothing like me

Joe hit the right nerve and Lilly sobbed into his arms all of homeroom. He patted her blonde locks sweetly. The truth is though Joe had fallen head over heels for Lilly. Fallen Hard. He thought back to the many times when he would walk up and almost ask her out. But, Lucas, Matt, or even Oliver would pull her right beyond his grasp. This was his chance.

" Why do people dispose of me so? I don't think I'll ever love again. No One love's me." Lilly whispered to herself aloud. Joe seemed to be stunned. ' Couldn't she see that he was in love with her. From the first day, He liked her.

I'll never break your heart

I'lll never make you cry

I'd rather die than live without you

I'll give you all of me

Honey that's no lie

Joe grasped hold of Lilly's hand and pulled her close to him. Lifting her chin, tearing her gaze, and searching her eyes from that moment. Joe knew. That this wasn't a crush. His body ached for hers and throat enclosed with every short hitched breath. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

As time goes by you

Will get to know me

A little more better

Girl that's the way love goes

And I know you're afraid

To let you're feelings show

And I understand

But girl it's time to let go

I deserve a try honey

Just once

Lilly was kissed sweetly on the lips nothing forward. By Joe! She was confused and distant. She enjoyed every minute of the kiss. Yet, she only knew him for half a semester since they moved here. She couldn't handle the pressure.

" I'm sorry. I can't do this. Not now." And she ran.

Joe watched as his love left him there. And he smiled to himself, knowing that she loved him like he did her.

As time goes by you

Will get to know me

A little more better

Girl that's the way love goes

And I know you're afraid

To let you're feelings show

And I understand

But girl it's time to let go

I deserve a try honey

Just once

Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong

You walked in you were so quick to judge

But honey he's nothing like me

Darling why can't you see

All she would have to is trust him. But, she barely knew him at all. That's why she was scared. Because if things didn't work out that she would lose a really good friend.

She sat on her porch watching the waves as the sun was setting. She exhaled deeply thinking of the early morning kiss. When she heard soft acoustics and a soft voice. Singing:

_I'll never break your heart _

_I'lll never make you cry _

_I'd rather die than live without you _

_I'll give you all of me _

_Honey that's no lie_

_No way, no how _

_I'll make you cry_

_I'll never break your heart _

_I'lll never make you cry _

_I'd rather die than live without you _

_I'll give you all of me _

_Honey that's no lie_

She looked over to the figure playing softly. She smiled as he approached. She saw the want and need with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. Walking over he sung the last note perfectly and sat besides her. Lilly looked as the face was illuminated by the light and smiled. He was a true friend. Someone who could be there for her, whenever. She put her hands to his neck and pulled him into her, when there was just a millimeter of space between them Lilly said, " Joe. I trust that you love me. That you understand me. So, I put my feelings in to your hands." She leaned in and kissed him. When Joe thought the kiss before was great, he thought this kiss was amazing. Her kiss held so much passion and desire, it was addicting. He was entranced and enthralled. He was in love and She was happy for the first time in a long time. Because she found someone who wouldn't break her heart.


	3. deticated to Hiddenluv7

I'm lovin' it

I'm Lovin' It by Justin Timberlake

I'm lovin' it

I'm lovin' it

I'm lovin' it

Don't you love it too?

Nick was walking down the street to the local café, where he would be meeting up with his brothers when he saw her. She was flying down the concrete riding extremely fast . She was dodging the shoppers on her skateboard. She was fast athletic and hot! Yet, he didn't move fast enough and she waved him to move but then… BOOM! He was pushed off balance and this girl he just was watching from a distance was lying up on top of him.

Yo

Hi, I'm not here to waste your time

And no this ain't a pick up line

I just think that you're a dime

Well just sit there girl

" If ya wanted to be on top, you could've just said so." He whispered not controlling himself. He grinned sheepishly. Nick was never so forward like this. Yet, she brought out something in him.

" Yeah, whateva. See ya." The blonde hair girl jumped off and tossed her board down. She ran after it and jumped on. Leaving the younger, middle Jonas boy confused. And he walked to the café. Pondering the skater girl he ran into.

A week later….

Nick was still oh so confused. The pop star Hannah Montana told the boys that she was Miley Stewart. They all actually became so much closer. They were hanging out at the stewart's house. When Miley's cell phone rang, playing Just Friends. She answered and yelled to Jackson who was playing video games. "Lilly in ten…." Jackson Jumped up and right when he opened the door a blonde girl on a skate board flew through the door and yelled. "And she sticks the Landing!" Nick and his brothers clapped at this crazy girl that just flew into Miley's living room. Lilly's eyes widened when she saw and heard people actually clapping for her. She blushed slightly. She took off her helment and Nick stared in awe. Kevin nudged him and whispered, " Dude, stop drooling. Its getting all over the couch." Causing Joe to laugh and chuckle aloud. Miley and Lilly stared at the Jonas that couldn't breath from laughing so hard. Oh so confused.

Well I know that heart that's in your chest

It carries pain and so must stress

But you got to let it go

Just close your eyes I'll grab your waist

Next think you know you have your pace

Girl you got to let it go

Lilly cried for hours, Lucas cheated on her again. She felt oh so sad. Miley took her out on the town. They went to a teen night club. And danced forever. Miley was dancing with some Jake guy. And Lilly had found unnoticeable dance partner. Between the songs.

I know you wanna get down

You do deserve to get down

Been working hard all week (all week)

Just trying to make your money Money)

Girl go on and shake your booty

I'm lovin' it, I'm lovin' it, I'm Lovin' It

Nick had noticed a saddened Lilly enter the dance club. He sent his heart out to her. He started to walk over to Lilly, his pulse beating rapidly. He loved the way she swayed her hips so easily to the beat. The song blared and Nick looked intently at her half bare backside.

I know that heart that's in your chest

It carries pain and so must stress

But you got to let it go

(Go, go, girl)

(Just let go)

Just close your eyes I'll grab your waist

Next think you know you have your pace

Girl you got to let it go

He pulled her close to him and swayed with her. Her back arched against his front, the body rolled as the movement and rhythm passed through her and Nick. Her eyelids were closed, hiding her sapphire jewels. He smelled the heavy scent of her Pineapple shampoo. He was in a trance. A wonderful dream, in which he wished never to awake from.

How, how you do all the things you do?

(How you do it?)

Like being you, you're so professional

(Professional)

How was it so easy for her to act like everything was normal, fine, and perfect? She seemed so calm and composed.

Not mention you're the baddest of your group

Well just sit there girl

She was the best person in and out. She was fun, exciting, and exuberant. From the first time they met, Lilly was the thing that changed Nick's outlook on life: actions, ideas, and music.

I know you wanna get down

You do deserve to get down

(Wanna get down)

Been working hard all week(all week)

(Oh, yea)

Just trying to make your money(money)

Girl go on and shake your booty

I'm lovin' it, I'm lovin' it, I'm Lovin' It

Dancing here with her, seemed perfect. There bodies meshed together so perfectly. And the song stopped. Lilly opened her eyes and noticed Nick's staring intently at her. Nick felt a sudden urge and fulfilled it. Leaning in and catching her lips in his. The passion exploded. The truth Nick had crushed for this girl from his first sight on her. Yet, He now kissing her and fallen hard in love with her. Loving Lilly was a new experience and Nick wanted. This relationship and this kiss, all was great. But Loving Lilly was enough. He was lovin' falling head over heals for Lilly Truscott.


	4. dedicated to xoTPCMassieTPCxo

All I have to give : Backstreet boys…: a nilly oneshot

All I have to give : Backstreet boys…: a nilly oneshot

Dedicated to xoTPC MassieTPCxo

Lilly sat on her front porch waiting for Matt. He was late or wasn't going at all. Lilly sat for over 3 hours waiting for Matt to show. Then she got a text from Miley reading:

_Lilly, where r u ? Omg! Matt is here w/ some slutty blonde… um and they r hugging but not… friendly more like makeout. : ( I'm sry Lilz. _

**WHAT? Matt is making out on our date w/ someone else? God. I guess I saw that comin. Hey I'm gonna hit the bed. Nighty nite.**

_Nite Lilz. : ( sry…_

Lilly sighed as the news finally hit her. Matt was cheating on her with some slutty blonde. God! She should go over and give him a piece of her mind and her fist. But, no instead she sits on the steps and cries to her self. She doesn't even know that someone has approached her.

" You, ok?" " I'm fi- no what?! I'm not fine. I feel pretty shitty. Thanks for asking." Lilly snaps back. " The voice replies, " Lilly whats wrong?" Lilly looked up to see her best friend Nick Jonas. Standing in front of her.

I don't know what he does to make you cry,

but I'll be there to make you smile.

I don't have a fancy car,

to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles.

I don't care if he buys you nice things

Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know

But if you were my girl...

I'd make it so we'd never be apart.

Nick looked at the scornful girl and noticed the missing smile of radiance. He missed those pearly whites forming a smile on her perfect lips. He remembered when Matt had bought those necklaces and clothes for her. They were not of love but for the showing: of lilly and her extras. Matt showed her like a toy, he was even willing to give her away or share with other guys. He left her anywhere and everywhere he could. He did not care for her anymore. But Nick did, he always had. Maybe he even loved her. But, he wasn't going to be that forward.

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you...but

Love is all I have to give

"Lilly, Matt doesn't deserve you. You need someone who is willing to stand by and fight for you. And Matt just doesn't measure up." Lilly sighed at Nick's insightful truth.

" Nick, that maybe true. But, Matt was the only person who ever liked me or even loved me in the romantic sense."

When you talk-does it seem like he's not

even listening to a word you say?

That's okay babe, just tell me your problens

I'll try my best to kiss them all away...

Does he leave when you need him the most?

Does his friends get all your time?

Baby please...I'm on my knees

praying for the day that you'll be mine!!

Nick sighed at Lilly's words. Could she not see that he was inlove with her. He thought of all the times when Matt wouldn't listen to a single word Lilly said. When he was too busy to help her with her project so Nick did. When Matt left her, to clean up the party mess that he and his pals made, when Lilly wasn't even home.

To you...Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more-inside

All the money in the world could never add up to all the love

I have inside...I Love You

Nick cradled the weeping Lilly in his arms. Rocking her gently and sweetly as Lilly's tears stained his shirt. Lilly looked up to Nick and gave her a sweet and weak smile. Nick lifted Lilly's resting chin up to him. And leaned in. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Catching a taste of her faded cherry lip gloss. It was the perfect first kiss.

And I will give it to you

All I can give, All I can give

Everything I have is for you

But love is all I have to give

Nick was willing to give Lilly all of him, and Matt was willing to take all of her. She was still hurt. Yet, his calm voice and delightful kisses enticed her. Nick was willing to wait for her and Matt not a minute. Nick would stay by her side. Matt leave it for another girl.

But my love is all I have to give

Without you I don't think I can live

I wish I could give the world to you...but

Love is all I have to give

It was true that Nick could only give his love. But his love was enough. Because that is what satisfied her: his love and someone loving her for being her. And that was all she needed.


End file.
